


I will catch you if you fall

by Harrys_Beanies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blue topaz ring, Couch Cuddles, Drunk Harry, Drunk Texting, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Partying, Sick Harry, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_Beanies/pseuds/Harrys_Beanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is hungover after getting too drunk to even walk at Lily Allen's birthday party so Louis takes care of him and also buys him a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will catch you if you fall

**Author's Note:**

> Completely fluffy with only minor smut  
> Title taken from Fall - Justin Bieber  
> Enjoy!

Louis always worries about Harry when he goes out partying and drinking by himself. Not in the sense that he thinks Harry would run off with another man because he'd never do that to Louis; but because Harry is the most clumsiest bag of limbs when he is drunk and he doesn't want anyone to take advantage and he wants him to be safe when he is coming home in the early hours of the morning. Also Louis hates being on his own in their big house, he always has to have the attention of another person and tonight that person will have to be his and Harry's dog, Bruce. He is sitting on top of Louis' feet as he sits on the couch, leaning back against the fluffy cushions and sipping his tea out of the 'best boyfriend' mug Harry had bought him when they first started dating four years ago. 

Harry had left the house about an hour ago now, after Louis helped doll him up to look his best. He helped Harry style his hair into a high quiff with the rest of his springy curls poking out behind his ears, dressed him in a nice black blazer with some black skinny jeans, brown boots which Harry loves, and a nice white shirt with half the buttons undone. Louis gave him a kiss goodbye and told Harry to text him if he needs picking up or if there are any problems but Harry insisted he will be fine and he will get a taxi to save Louis driving all that way at stupid o'clock and told him to stop worrying. Louis is the older one in the relationship so he has always seen Harry as his baby, so he can't help but worry even though Harry goes out all the time and everything is always perfectly fine. 

\-----------

Louis is half asleep when he is startled awake by his iPhone falling onto his toe and making Bruce yelp. Louis rubs his eyes and groans and picks up the phone. 12:30am is the time displayed on the lock screen of him and Harry in Paris last month. His phone then beeps and vibrates in his hand, making him jump before he sees he has a text from his beautiful boyfriend. Louis' eyes go wide as he chuckles to himself at the message displayed on the screen.

My Harold:  
Heeeey baby cant wait to c u toniggghhhtt I miss u and I love uuiuui xxxx

Louis smiles fondly at the message. Harry doesn't normally type so stupidly unless he's had something to drink. Harry is bad at drunken texting, Louis shouldn't really take advantage, but he does because he loves teasing Harry about it the morning after, when he denies all messages and insists he did not send such things. Louis whips open the keyboard and types back a message. 

To My Harold:  
Hey babe, having lots of fun I see? All without your perfect boyfriend! Can't wait for you to get home so I can smother you with all my love. Miss you to, be safe. Xxxxx

It's not long again before Harry texts back. 

12:36am from My Harold:  
Hahahaha u loves meeee can't wait to put my dic inside u loui lh ahaha xxxx

Louis laughs as his face burns up slightly, but luckily nobody is here to tease him about it or ask him questions as to what sort of message he has just received. 

Louis doesn't text back after that, and he is now laying in bed with Bruce cuddled up by his side. Louis is rubbing his back contently and he doesn't get a message from Harry for another hour.

1:33am from My Harold:  
Y won't u answer me lou? R u already prepping for me ah good boy can't wait to get thru a door and FCk rite into u

Louis just laughs and shakes his head before putting his phone on the bedside cabinet and closing his eyes. 

\-----------

Louis is awoken by the sounds of Harry coming through the door, or should he say, falling through the door. He is accompanied by the taxi driver holding his hand to guide him across the room and into their bedroom, before giving a nod to Louis and leaving and shutting the door behind him and driving off. Harry's got glassy eyes, red cheeks and has a strong smell of alcohol. Louis looks up at him and turns on the lampshade. 

Before he has a chance to speak, Harry falls on top of Louis and forces himself upon him, already taking his own clothes off. Louis loves the fact that when Harry has no idea what he is doing, the only person he wants is still Louis, the only person on his mind is still Louis. However Louis doesn't believe in taking advantage, although he knows Harry would do this to him whether he was drunk or sober, Louis would prefer if he done it whilst he was in control of his own actions. Plus, Louis is very tired as he hasn't had much sleep as he has been waiting for Harry to come home all night. 

Harry's desperately attacking Louis' lips with his own, and Louis is weak and does get lost in it himself for a few moments. It feels nice having Harry's lips on his own; Harry has always been such a good kisser and Louis could never get tired of kissing Harry. Harry's tongue licks into Louis' mouth and Louis lets out a small whimper, Harry tastes like the alcohol he has been drinking. They lay there on top of each other for a while, just exploring the taste of each other's mouths; licking and biting and letting out small noises and tangling their fingers in each other's hair. About ten minutes pass before Louis slowly starts lifting Harry off of his body, removing his lips and tongue from Harry's mouth, removing his fingers from Harry's messy curls. Harry pouts at him, confused as to why Louis has ended their drunken snogging session too early for his liking. Louis just gives him a small smile and lays Harry down, and undresses him until he is in his boxers and then turns him on his side and wraps his arms around his waist and tangles their ankles together, slipping a leg in between Harry's milky white thighs and pressing a kiss to the back of his head. Harry is too tired by now to protest, so he just slowly falls fast asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

\--------------

Louis wakes up the next morning at 8am, and is confused as to why he is by himself when he is sure he fell asleep spooning a beautiful boy. His ears then remind him he has been awoken early in the morning to the sound of that beautiful boy gagging and throwing up in the room next door. Louis groans and sighs, Harry is quite the lightweight, and the alcohol always comes up the next morning. He drags himself out of the covers and slowly and quietly opens the door to lean down next to Harry, who is on his knees with his head in the toilet, groaning. 

"Hello love! how are you feeling are you okay?" Louis rubs his back soothingly.  
"No, I feel awful, why do I always party too hard?" Harry clenches his stomach and sighs.  
"How long have you been in here babe?"  
"Not long. About five minutes if that, sorry to wake you, I know you probably didn't get much sleep. Oh boy..." Harry's face turns white and he leans back into the toilet.  
"It's okay Haz, let it all out" Louis grimaces as Harry's vomit comes up his throat and makes a loud splash into the toilet water.  
Harry continues to be sick for about ten more minutes until his body has decided it's emptied the alcohol swimming around his stomach from last night. Louis rubs one hand up and down Harry's back soothingly and the other hand holding back his long curly locks so he doesn't get it in his hair, and whispers comforting words into Harry's ear.  
Harry eventually, slowly lifts his head up from the toilet seat and flushes, before Louis helps him to his feet and lays him down on the couch and covers him in a blanket.   
"Do you need anything baby? I'm making breakfast if you want any" Louis calls.  
"You making breakfast? You can't cook at all, let me do it" Harry tries to get up off the couch before laying his head straight back down again in defeat.   
"Rude Harold. I will have you know I will look after you while you are hungover"   
"So good to me my beautiful boy" 

\---------

Harry and Louis are sat on the couch eating some (slightly over-cooked) eggs benedict. Louis finishes his plate and helps Harry finish his before dumping the dishes in the sink, not bothering to wash them up. He can deal with them later.  
"How are you feeling my little party popper?" Louis teases.   
"My head is pounding. I still feel a little sick. I'm tired." Harry groans.   
"Bless. My poor little lightweight, I'll get you some painkillers"   
Louis gets up and grabs Harry a glass of water and two painkillers and makes Harry a hot water bottle and gives it to Harry. Louis also puts a bowl under Harry's feet in case he brings up his eggs benedict and comes to sit next to Harry, rolling his fingers through his curls. He puts the television onto X Factor what they both missed from last night.   
"I really like that Jack lad, don't you? He's so talented"   
"You only like him because you're both from Yorkshire"   
"Jealous are we Harold?"   
"No, I like my Yorkshire lads, they are quite the sort" Harry winks.   
Louis chuckles and shakes his head as Harry curls into Louis' side while they watch the rest of the programme.   
"So what did you do last night in order for the taxi man to carry you to bed and for me to receive some rather saucy texts from you?"   
Harry's face flushes red with embarrassment as his eyes widen and he buries his face into Louis' chest.   
"I didn't text you what are you talking about! I wasn't that drunk!"   
Louis whips out his phone and shows Harry every message he sent him last night. Harry's face grimaces in embarrassment as Louis teases him and laughs.  
"Okay maybe I had a little too many, it was a good party"   
"Who did you hang with considering your hot boyfriend wasn't invited as a plus one?"   
"Oh shut up I would of taken you if we was allowed. I spent most of the night with Ed and Niall, and then Niall disappeared, you know what he's like at these sorts of events, and then I wished Lily a happy birthday and spent some time with her"   
"So no hot blokes caught your eyes?" Louis smirked.   
"No, why would you think that? The only hot bloke that catches my eye is you, idiot" Harry playfully punches Louis' shoulder.   
"You also threw yourself at me last night, I had to pull you off"   
"I'm sorry I thought you loved me!" Harry pouts.   
"I do, that's why I prefer to do things like that when we are both sober"   
"We are both sober right now" Harry winks suggestively.   
"Is that all you bloody think about Harold! Just cuddle with me, will you?"   
Harry sighs. "Okay mardy bum, I know you want it really"   
But neither comment and Harry snuggles into Louis' side and Louis wraps his arms around Harry and they lay there just watching the tv for as long as they can remember before they are both fast asleep. 

\----------

 

They wake up around 2pm, and Louis gets up and decides he is going to give Harry the present he bought him last week in order to help his hangover. He comes back to the couch with his hands behind his back and Harry looks at him confused, his eyebrows furrowing together.   
"What are you hiding from me babe?" Harry immediately sits up.  
"I got you a present, but I wanted to give it to you when you were in control of your own mind and gangly limbs" Louis teases.  
"So, what is it?"   
"Close your eyes and hold out your hands" Louis instructs.   
Harry hesitantly closes his eyes and holds out both hands, his long piano fingers stretching into thin air.   
"And no peaking, I know what you're like"   
Louis pulls out a red velvet box, the size of his small fist, and pulls out gently a beautiful ring, with a blue topaz right in the middle. He carefully slips it onto Harry's left hand, on a finger that isn't a wedding finger because he isn't quite ready to propose just yet.   
"Open your eyes" Louis grins as Harry opens his eyes and his dimples start to show.   
"Oh Louis, it's beautiful! It's the same blue as your sparkly eyes"   
Harry reaches forward and pulls Louis on top of him and hugs him tight and kisses his cheek, forehead, nose, chin, jaw, neck and finally his lips.  
Louis brushes his hand across Harry's cheek to move a curl out of his face and tucks it behind his ear.   
"Blue topaz means December birth month, and my birthday is in December so I thought it would remind you of me. And also my blue eyes are the same blue as the topaz and also it stands for four years of being together, so here you go"   
"I love you so much my beautiful king" Harry grins up at him.   
"I love you too you sap, now kiss me you fool"   
Harry reaches forward and grabs Louis by his hair, pulling him closer and slowly, deeply and softly connecting their lips together. Louis knots his tiny fingers through Harry's chocolate curls and slides their lips against each other and let's out a contented sigh. Harry's hands start to wander down Louis' spine, rubbing his fingers up and down soothingly, as Louis deepens the kiss and licks into Harry's mouth, tasting the eggs benedict he had this morning. Harry let's out a groan and slips his cold large hands underneath Louis' tshirt, before moving his hands down lower and cupping Louis' bum cheeks. Louis let's out a surprised squeak before smiling into Harry's mouth and picking up the pace, his hands running along the skin of Harry's lower stomach underneath the fabric. His hips roll down against Harry's crotch, rubbing them both together begging for more friction as he can feel both of them getting thicker. Harry pulls away and they pant into each other's mouths.   
"So now that we are both sober, and I'm in control of my own thoughts, would you like to take me up on the offer I sent you over text last night?" Harry winks.   
"I'd love to" Louis grins and Harry picks Louis up by his bum and carries him towards the bedroom, clothes being thrown off along the way and resuming their snogging session.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support you have given me in my past works I hope you enjoyed this as much as my other one shots!


End file.
